


Pawserpina

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy try and deal with a Pastor dealing ring, and things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawserpina

Through the green glow of the Night-vision goggles, the doors of Asphodel looked positively infernal.

The flood lights surrounding the doors seemed more like ghostly pyres and the three painted wolves guarding them looked more like the hounds of hell. Judy let go of the goggles, letting them drop to the floor of the stakeout wagon, and cursed her night-blindness.

"I thought carrots were good for your eyes," Nick had joked when she'd picked them up. She didn't bother to point out that carrots were a cash crop and that few bunnies actually ate them; she knew he was only trying to make her feel better about him being on point for this job.

Asphodel was owned by a red wolf, who went by Rover. The ZPD knew him better as the henchman of The Rat, a major crime figure who worked in the domestication market: Slavery, drug abuse, and worse. She shuddered at the memory of Nick walking in there alone. Who knew what could be going on inside the casino.

\---

"So, Mister Wilde, my informants tell me you're looking for my boss."

Nick had heard a lot of rumours about Rover: he was a sadist, that he'd sell out his own family for a bit more money, that he'd personally drugged and tamed his own bodyguards until they were his willing slaves. Nick had never expected him to be naked.

Rover was lounging on a couch placed on a balcony overlooking the casino floor, like a king watching all he surveyed; his dun-coloured fur was currently being scratched by a pair of chipmunks. Former customers who lost it all on a spin of the wheel? Nick could see it happening. He tried to ignore the chipmunk currently massaging Rover's sheath as he stammered out a reply.

"W-well yes. The Rat has been flooding Zootopia with Pastor, and we know you know where he is." Nick carefully went over his rehearsed speech; he'd been chosen because of his "experience with dealing with the criminal element," as Bogo had put it. "I, uh... We also know you've betrayed your previous bosses in the past. If we know where he is, and where his supplies are; we can bring him down. And you could take over."

"A kind of "I scratch your back, you scratch mine" arrangement?" Red Rover rolled over, almost crushing the two chipmunks beneath him, but they dodged at the right time and went to work on his back. He gave a short laugh. "An interesting arrangement." Nick relaxed slightly. If he was considering the idea, it would mean a huge breakthrough in the case.

Rover waved Nick closer, until they were face to face. "However, you may have made a miscalculation. I don't just distribute Pastor, I'm also a customer." He bared his neck, showing Nick the bright red collar, the sign of a willing domestic. Around it hung a small metal tag showing the "Mors Mus," the rodent head symbol The Rat used as his personal insignia.

Nick started backing up, getting ready to run, but it was too late. Two of Rover's painted wolf bodyguards were behind him. They each grabbed an arm and pulled him along to Rover's couch. Rover's smile looked almost envious. 

"They always fight at first." One of the chipmunks handed Rover a small blue vial. Pastor. Nick tried to pull away, but their grip was too strong. Rover undid the vial as he sat up, holding it near Nick's muzzle. "Please don't worry Mister Wilde. I bear neither you, nor your partner any ill will."

"Don't you touch Jud-" In an almost impossibly swift movement, Rover downed the vial's contents, and used Nick's outburst as an opportunity to kiss the fox. Nick could feel the Pastor slipping down his throat.

Pulling back from the kiss, Rover gave a cruel smile. "Trust me Nick. I will not touch her in any way."

\---

It had been hours since Nick went in.

Judy nervously chewed on her ear, a terrible habit she'd never been able to break; but it helped relieve the tension. She checked her phone. No messages; not from Nick, not from Bogo, not from anyone else. She in half a mind to go in there and drag Nick out, when she heard a knock on the window.

One of the guard wolves was knocking at the window. In his paw he held Nick's ZPD badge.

Shit.

\---

The room was stark white, none of the ostentatious decoration that Rover had chosen to stick all over the casino. Judy was sat on a plastic chair, with the painted wolf watching her from the door. Her anxiety was getting the best of her: she was here without backup, she didn't know where Nick was, and she wasn't getting any answers.

"You know, the time would pass faster if you actually spoke," she chuckled nervously. Trying to get the wolf talking might get her some kind of information, but he just grunted and kept standing at attention.

"Don't mind Spot, he's just grumpy since we haven't played in a while." Walking through the door was a large, naked, red wolf. This must be Rover, she determined, trying to avoid blushing. Sure, she'd gotten used to the idea from the Mystic Springs Oasis, but Rover was sending an entirely different message. For him, nudity wasn't natural, it was a deliberate choice to make others uncomfortable... and it was working.

"Where's Nick, I did what you said, no phone-calls to the station, no alerts. I disarmed and I came here under watch. Now let him go." Judy stood up on the chair, she still couldn't match Rover's height, but she still tried to seem as intimidating as possible.

"Oh, Mister Wilde will be with us shortly. But first I wanted to talk to you." Rover knelt, putting himself on Judy's level, from here it was easy to see the collar around his neck; causing Judy to shudder slightly. "You see, The Rat's been following your career and exploits; ever since you got to Zootopia. And he's pleased to see how well you've done. But now you're doing too well." Rover seemed sympathetic, but Judy knew it was just a façade, to try and get her off her guard. "We can't have you bringing down the Pastor network; so The Rat told me to make you an offer."

"I don't want money." Judy crossed her arms as she turned away. "It's not like I care about that."

"Of course not, we wouldn't be so crass. What we can offer you though, is a Mister Nicholas P. Wilde." She looked back over her shoulder. Rover was smiling.

"You're wanting me to back off the case in return for my partner's life? That's your big offer?" Rover burst out laughing.

"Oh, you misunderstand Miss Hopps. I'm not offering his life. I'm offering him!" He snapped his claws, and two more painted wolves came in, in their arms they carried Nick, stripped of all his possessions, and with a collar around his neck. "I told you The Rat has been watching you. He saw how you looked at him, but also saw how well you controlled yourself."

Judy couldn't even bring herself to respond, she just saw Nick in the wolves' arms and jumped off the chair, running over to him. "Nick! Are you okay, what did they do to you?"

The two wolves released Nick, letting him slouch to the floor. Judy couldn't stop herself from hugging him in relief, not caring about his nudity. "Please Nick, just stay with me."

"Judy," Nick hugged her back. Judy enjoyed the warmth of his fur as she buried her head into his chest tuft.

"Alright, I suppose I should give you a demonstration of what we're offering." Rover clapped his paws together. "Spot, grab her. Pit, Gnawer, get him ready." Judy tried holding onto Nick for as long as possible, but the wolf was too strong. She struggled, trying to get away from whatever they planned to do, but Spot just held her firm.

Pit and Gnawer, on the other paw, had a much easier job with Nick, they just grabbed him by his rough and he backed off. Judy could still see his pleading expression. Oh Nick, she thought, why don't you fight back? She tried everything to deny the obvious, that Nick had been domesticated, that they'd forced that vile drug into him.

Rover knelt down by Nick, patting him on the head, Nick whined at the sensation. "Listen Nick, I need you to be a good boy, okay. Show Judy exactly what she'll get if she signs up with us." He pointed at Judy, still struggling in Spot's arms. "After all, I did promise you I wouldn't do a thing to her." He gave a short sharp laugh. "Now, go!"

 

Nick started crawling over to Judy, the way he slunk, so close to the ground was heartbreaking, why would they do such a thing, how would they think anything they did would tem- "Oh sweet carrots!"

Nick had risen up while Judy had been watching him, and practically swallowed her toes. She could feel his tongue rubbing between each of them, probing them gently, running over the claws peaking out of her fur. Judy was practically melting from the sensation, but tried to maintain her composure.

"You... you sick freak." She panted, as Nick drew back, and then started sucking on the other set of toes. "Why are you making him do this?"

"Making him?" Rover laughed, and with a click of his claws the other two painted wolves left. "This is what he wants. You want to know why he's so quiet?" He walked over to Nick and pulled him back of Judy's foot. She rubbed the damp toes together as Rover pulled Nick to his feet, and forced him to look at her. "Tell her. Tell her everything."

"I... I've wanted to do this since I met you." He tried to look away, turning his eyes to every corner of the blank room to stop himself from meeting her gaze. "You were always so... so perfect. And your feet, the way you sank into that concrete on the first day... I couldn't forget it." He started to cover his crotch with his paws. Judy hadn't even noticed the thick red dick rising from his sheath as he was talking about her, not until he'd tried to hide it. "I know you'll hate me for this, but the Pastor stops me from caring. I just feel so fucking good and I want to make you feel as good as I d-" he stopped as Rover snapped his claws again.

"Good boy, go back to your worship." Nick fell to his knees again and started licking Judy's feet, running his soft fox tongue down it, she practically squealed from delight. "You see Miss Hopps. Mister Wilde here would do anything for you. And we freed him from the chains which bound him: his fears that you would reject him, that you could never be together because of what society thought. And all it took was a collar." Rover started laughing again.

"And some fucking blue food colouring!" He stomped on Nick's tail, causing the fox to bite down hard on Judy's foot. She shrieked, but while it hurt, what made her cry out was the powerful orgasm it sent through her body. "You think we'd waste that much Pastor on you? People pay top dollar for half what that vial would have carried." He grabbed Nick by the scruff and pulled him back off Judy's foot "You fucking moron fox. A little bit of a lie, and some chipmunk fluffers and you'll believe anything. You gave in so easily!"

Rover grabbed the plastic chair and sat on it, facing Judy and Nick. "You see what I'm offering you Miss Hopps? Your fox, to do with as you want. After all, if that's what he'd do when he only thought he was on Pastor, imagine what he'd do on the real thing." He nodded to Spot, who let Judy down onto the floor. The painted wolf plucked a vial of Pastor... at least that's what it looked like, after Rover's speech, it was hard to be sure.

"I'll leave you two here to consider your options. But remember Miss Wilde, that out there in the city, you two have to obey the rules. No fraternization on duty, the stares of your friends and family judging you for hooking up with a fox. But here, under The Rat's watchful eye. This could be the happiest place on Earth." Rover stood up, locked arms with Spot, and led him out. Stopping just long enough to place the vial on the vacated seat.

Judy massaged her foot, admiring the little spots of red forming where Nick had penetrated her. She marvelled at them, just enough to break the skin. He'd held back, even in the depths of pleasure and pain. He loved her.

She looked over at Nick. He was crouching, whimpering. It had all been so much to take in, he'd hurt Judy, even from surprise. And the idea that he'd been doing and saying all those things without Pastor. Judy could see what he was going through. She put her paw on him, limping over slightly.

"Nick, we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a title which combines my love of mythological references and terrible puns.
> 
> There's certainly a bunch of mythological references here:  
> The casino's name is Asphodel, after the Asphodel Meadows in the Greek Underworld.  
> Continuing the theme, the painted wolves (also known as African Wild Dogs) come in a group of three (representing Cerberus) and a group of two (as Cerberus' brother Orthrus)  
> The individual names of the Cerberus trio represent theorised origins for Cerberus' name. Spotted, Gnawer of Flesh, and Evil of the Pit.
> 
> And of course Rover is the lord of the underworld, Pluto. Which would make his rat owner, Mickey. (Rover was the original name given to Pluto, in his second appearance. It never took off)


End file.
